1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to soap consolidation devices and more particularly pertains to a new soap consolidation device for consolidating fragments of soap into a single bar of soap.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a mold that may receive fragments of soap. A housing is provided that may insertably receive the mold. A heating element is coupled to the housing so the heating element may heat the mold. A processor is coupled to the housing and the processor is operationally coupled to the heating element. An actuator is coupled to the housing. The actuator is operationally coupled to the processor so the actuator may selectively actuate the processor.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.